The present invention relates to a bulletproof vest, and more particularly to such a bulletproof vest, which has a front bulletproof shield mounted in a fabric vest body thereof and kept from sight.
Regular bulletproof vests for policemen are directly worn on the user on the outside or inside a short coat. These bulletproof vests are commonly heavy, not comfortable in use. When wearing a bulletproof vest either on the outside or under a short coat, evil fellows can easily discover the bulletproof at a glance.